Merry Christmas
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One-shot. Inspired by the famous photo of Julia in the gift package ... the imagination did the rest. Translation from " Joyeux Noël" wrote in december 2015


**_"Merry Christmas "_**

Title: Merry Christmas

Author: Julia R.

Characters: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden, George Crabtree

Genre: Romance

Category: M

Summary: One-shot. Inspired by the famous photo of Julia in the gift package ... the imagination did the rest. Translation from " Joyeux Noël" wrote in december 2015

Disclaimers: Murdoch Mysteries is not for me and I earn no money for this story. Everything comes back to the series and the creators of Murdoch Mysteries

 _Note: I was surprised to see that there was no fiction on the subject. The episode is aired next week in several countries but here, a little fun does not hurt. It's a M rating, of course, otherwise it's not (so) funny. Good reading ;)_

* * *

It had been two hours that Julia was expecting her husband. She had decided to prepare a little surprise for him when he returned from work. It was Christmas Eve after all. Death to the orphanage charity evening was a bit rushed her plans, but she still wanted to offer her gift so special that evening.

7:25 p.m., William had called, he came home. Julia undressed. She put some perfume on her neck and she grabbed a sheet she had asked to the home of the hotel she had folded into a short dress and wrapped her. She took a silk knot as she used belt and tied it around her waist. She untied her hair, and she just waited. The room is heated, she still had to admit she was a little cold. But she knew that William would come in a few minutes to warm her in the most pleasant of ways . A shudder went through the body of Julia. She did not know if it was by her scantily clad or idea of William soon make love to her. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped at William turn the key in the lock of the door. She got up, placing her hands on her hips in a position more sensual and she smiles, simply waiting.

-Julia? Said the voice of William in the tiny hallway between the living room and bedroom.

-I am here William, she said, unwrap me William.

William arrived a second later in the room and he froze on seeing the show that she had prepared for him. Julia froze too, crossing the look of George who was looking her from head to toe. In one swift motion, she grabbed her robe she placed before her. George looked away but William, he just remained prostrate to look with greedy eyes. Yet she saw the color rising to his cheeks, as she felt hers redden.

\- I do not... know you ...

-George came to help me ... well ... I ...

-I'll wait in the living room, stammered George joining the next room without turning.

William then put the box he laid on the floor and he just walked up to his wife.

-I feel so stupid, she said looking at the ground, although George already saw me dressed less than that, the situation is ...

She did not finish her sentence as William put his arms around her waist to draw against him and meet her eyes.

-You're so beautiful, he whispered to her lips voice filled with desire for her, tell me, you ... you're not wearing anything there below, hum?

-Absolutely nothing William, Julia replied breathlessly on his lips.

-Mmmmh.

He leaned towards her to testify tender kisses on her neck and tenderly biting her thin skin. She felt a hand stroking her thigh and William back under the fabric to her privacy.

-William, Julia moaned, clinging to his neck, George ... George is close.

-I am so sorry, William growled in her ear, but it is only postponed my love.

He walked away from her for barely meet her eyes and kiss languorously.

-If you knew how much I think you're beautiful, if you knew how much I have to fight not to untie this knot, and open my package, he said, stroking the silk knot.

-I think I can feel it William, replied Julia, laughing softly against his thigh, feeling his excitement she touched during second.

She caught his eye and he just blushed. She laughed heartily and tenderly stroked his cheek before filing a chaste kiss on his lips.

-I'll get dressed and I'll join you, she said just before leaving his grip and heading to the bathroom, providing a mischievous smile.

William stood there a moment, in the center of the room, trying to regain control of his body. Yet he jumped at an object fall into the next room.

-Oh, sorry Sir, George stammered.

William looked up to heaven and he joined.

* * *

They had examined the case for minutes, forgetting the incident happened earlier in the evening. Yet George noticed some glances between his friends, some smiles, some caresses. It was after several minutes that Julia decided to order dinner, not having seen the time pass. It was already 9:36 p.m..

-I'll leave you in this case, George threw rising.

It only takes one look between the couple that Julia takes the floor.

-We will not let you spend Christmas alone George, stay with us for dinner.

-But you can be ... well you want to be alone.

-George, William intervened, we would be honored if you stay and dine with us. If you please.

The young man looked at them in turn, and a huge smile appeared on his lips.

-This would gladly Sir.

So they went to the table and talked about everything and nothing during the meal before they leave the hotel to go to midnight mass. After an hour of prayers and sermons, while Julia tight against William, drooping with fatigue, they left the church. George returned home and the couple took the road to the hotel, walking closely against each other.

* * *

Once in their room, they prepared for the night. Totally forgetting her surprise, Julia joined the bathroom for grooming. When she came in, she froze, eyes wide open. William stood there, standing in the center of the room, just the red bow around his waist. He wore nothing else and the node simply hid his gender. Julia took a few seconds to catch her breath, not taking her eyes off that node behind which, she knew, was the object of her desires.

-You ... You stole my idea, she said in one breath.

-This evening I am your gift, William answered, you can ask me anything and I will obey you.

-Everything?

-Everything, replied William.

Julia bit her lip and looked at him with interest, lingering on his chest, his muscular arms, thighs, already feeling her crotch wet.

-Julia? Asked William uncomfortable, blushing.

-Mmmhh, grumbled the young woman tilting her head to the side to try to see his member under the red knot.

-I ... it's cold and ...

-Turn up, she whispered lovingly.

He met her gaze and he complied. She groaned at the sight of her husband's plump buttocks offer her views. Slowly, she approached him, and she stroked them, resting her chin on his shoulder.

-I want to take my time this evening William, I want to look my gift, I want to enjoy every gesture.

He did not answer and Julia's hands danced in his back, his buttocks back onto his shoulders. She rubbed for a long time, adding tender kisses from his shoulder blades to his buttocks. Then she pressed against him and slid her hands on his chest, on his stomach, before slipping under the node and grab his member and slid it between her fingers. He gave a groan and she leaned over his ear without ceasing to caress him.

-Everything that I want?

-Absolutely ... Everything.

-Turn up and undressed me.

She removed her hands from his penis, which already grew and she moved away just to let William backfire. She met his gaze full of desire. He grabbed her nightgown and without leaving her eyes, he climbed over her to remove it. She was naked before him, he simply smiled. He admired the view, her curves barely lit by the light on the bedside table, her disheveled hair rippling over her white skin. Yet he stood there before her. She smiled and took her hand and placed it on her breast. She slid several times, feeling her nipple dancing between his fingers. She placed the other hand of William on her other breast and he did the same without leaving her eyes. Julia closed her eyes, smiling, enjoying feeling the fingers of her husband play with these places so sensitive and which gave her so much pleasure. When her breath quickened, she opened her eyes again and she slipped a hand on William's cheek to get his face against her, but she guided him to her chest. He understood her request and he took her nipple in his mouth, he licked, sucked, bit tenderly. Julia moaned louder and he changed her breast to do the same with the other, his hands in the small of the back of his wife to hold her against him. She took his hands she slid softly on her chest, on her stomach without leaving his eyes as he was more enterprising with her nipple.

-Kneeling, whispered Julia.

He complied and he looked up at her, waiting for her instructions. She then slid her hands through his dark hair and she guided his face to her femininity. She nodded and a second later she felt him spread her thighs. He put his hands on her hips and he buried his face in her privacy. Julia was happy to spasm feeling William's lips touch this so sensitive area. She looked down at him, meeting his eyes as he licked and kissed her, tasting her nectar.

-William, Julia moaned imploringly, oooh yes, don't stop.

He smiled and he renewed his gesture, kissed, licked, bit her lips swollen, the most sensitive point of her anatomy as she undulated increasing her hips. She let out a long sigh of pleasure as she felt the tongue of William enter in her and a second after her legs weaken. He accompanied her movement to lie her on the floor, kissing her passionately before taking up between her legs. She arched her back, pointing her chest toward the ceiling, moaning even louder when the tongue of William resumed his torture again and again in and out with force.

-Deeper.

She then took his hand she lowered three fingers approaching William's hand to her privacy. She met his gaze and she dug William's fingers in her in a spasm she could not prevent. Julia straighten up to feel William push his fingers further into her and play with the little ball of flesh with his thumb. She opened the red bow he always wore to caress his taut and swollen member. She smiled on his lips before placing a kiss.

-More quickly, she said by contracting the muscles of her vagina on the fingers of her husband.

William did so simply, resting his forehead against hers while she was come and go on his penis and he felt his breath quicken him too. Carried away by pleasure, Julia could not help biting William in the neck as he went in and out of his fingers in her faster and faster, and then, when she felt ecstasy happen, she lay, away as much as she could thighs.

-Take me, she whispered, meeting his eyes.

William pulled his fingers, and now naked too, he bent over her to stroke his penis with the tip of her clitoris, watching her lose control of her body shaken by chills. He stroked this way , without penetrating her.

-Take ... me, begged Julia, no ...now.

No sooner had she finished speaking than William penetrated deeply, snatching a cry, holding her body violently as she felt William's testicles jam against her buttocks, telling her he could not penetrate further. After a second eyes closed, she looked at him again, placing her hands on his chest as he withdrew and penetrated again and again. They never took of their eyes, merely bound by their look and their equality.

-Come, Julia whispered.

William smiled and a second later he moulded his body to hers. She savored the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest, his hands on her waist, his breath on her neck and his hips undulating in the same staccato rhythm and powerful as hers as her muscles contracted around him . Stronger than other wave through her body and she burst into a scream, reaching orgasm. William retired again, before exploding into her in a cry of pleasure.

-My Queen, he whispered breathlessly in her ear, you're my queen.

Julia laughed shyly and she heard him do the same. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

* * *

William awoke feeling his wife forcefully tighten his pajamas.

-Oh yeah, oooh Williaaam, take ... me.

He looked at her and realized she had to do a dream. She swayed her hips against him, stroking her movements that swelled his member already. He saw a wet spot on Julia's nightgown Julia , that the dream was to be passionate. William glanced at his watch on the bedside table. It was 3:30. After the Christmas Mass they were back, too tired, they were prepared and fast asleep. But there was every indication that Julia had been frustrated. William laughed shyly.

-Williaaaaaam.

Julia woke with a jump, over her husband her hips tightly against his. He met her eyes and smiled tenderly to her embrace.

-I am here Honey, he simply said, stroking her cheek.

Julia then looked down to see her wet nightgown and feel the excitement of William against her intimacy.

-Did I ... I dreamed?

-It seems so.

-Oh William, Julia sighed in frustration, placing her forehead against his chest, it was so ... so real and intense.

-The good thing is it's only half past three and I woke too.

Julia looked up at him and he smiled.

-Do you want to tell me?

Julia shook her head slowly from side to side before recovering her nightgown on her thighs, and then, above her head. She put astride him and he just put his hands on her hips, watching with delight her breasts offering his view.

-I'm going to show you, Julia replied mischievously.

He just nodded and Julia began to move her pelvis against his crotch very slowly.

-You wore my red bow, murmured the young woman, plunging her eyes into his, and you wore just that. You did everything I asked.

-Everything? William muttered, feeling the hand of Julia slip into the bottom of his pajamas.

-Absolutely everything, Julia said, and it was good ... so good.

She leaned forward to exchange a long, deep kiss while William rubbed his fingertips already wet femininity.

-Show me, he sighed just before she get away from him to open up his pajamas.

Julia made him smiling and she got him off his pajamas.

-First, it is for me to offer you your present, she says before diving her face to his penis she stroked, touched, kissed, sucked for long minutes.

When William completely lost foot from reality at the attentions of his wife, she handed over to him and she led him to her privacy to feel him penetrate deeply. She stared into hers while waving above him before he stands up and kisse her neck, before he exploded in her and she joins him in ecstasy a second later.

-Merry Christmas, murmured Julia breathless in his ear.

-Merry Christmas, replied William in the same way without leaving her a single second.

* * *

The case was finally closed two days after Christmas. Julia came home after a ride into town. William would still be at the office and she decided to spend her time waiting to read a book that had been offered Margaret Brakenreid. She entered the hotel suite, she took off her hat and coat, frowning upon seeing the affairs of William hung.

-William? Are you there?

-In the room, replied the voice of her husband.

She went and froze when he saw William lying on his side in bed, his head resting in his hand, wearing just a silk red bow around his waist, hiding his penis and a tie around the neck.

Julia gaped a moment at him.

-A tie? She said doing the big eyes.

-Yes I ... I just felt ridiculous with ...

Julia just laughs and approached the bed to look at her husband and caress the knot of his tie.

-I must say that I love. But tell me, you're not wearing anything under this node is not it?

-Wasn't like so in your dream?

She nodded and bit her lips desire for a moment.

-Have you plan to do what you were doing in my dream?

-Everything that you will ask me, said William, so what if you come to unpack your gift Mrs. Murdoch, William whispered to her lips.

-With joy, Julia replied before kissing and lying against him, but as of now, it is me who gives the orders Detective.

-I am all yours, said William who kisses her passionately before enjoying another moment of passion and love.

 ** _END_**


End file.
